MacPherson Struts have been incorporated into many late model domestic and foreign cars. Such a strut employs a spring which is held in compression by a shock absorber. In order to repair such a strut it is necessary to hold the spring in a compressed state while the strut is disassembled. The prior art devices have not been altogether satisfactory for reasons of safety, manufacturing costs and ease of use.